Echoes Wii Any% Glitchless Route
The Glitchless Any% route is one of the two currently existing glitchless routes and the only one that has a category. This route has due to some rule changes in July 2017 changed into a more difficult and serious approach then it was before, especally because it is a leaderboard category for Trilogy since August 2017. In November 2017, a more consistent dark suit skip was found, which makes the run faster and harder due to the faster death. This route utilizes a lot of ghetto/bomp jumps and can be made easier depending of the skill level by just leaving all the hard things out and adding them step by step because it doesn´t change anything on the route (except darksuit) and it can still be done which makes it a beginner and advanced player friendly category. The fastest single-segment time anyone has achieved with this route is currently Dragolina´s 2:20. Dragolina did all of the tricks that he mentioned and are currently possible in the category in his tutorial and did it in his WR. Rules: - No OoB - No BSJ's/Roll Jumps - Items may be skipped as long as glitches aren't used - Exploits (Dashing) and inbounds tricks are allowed - You may skip a boss only if a glitch isn't used to do so (Boss = Health Bar) - Note: Mini-bosses don't have Health Bars in Prime ( Temple Grounds/Great Temple: * Item Loss * Missile Launcher * Energy Transfer Module * Energy Tank in Storage Cavern B * To Agon Agon Wastes: * Morph Ball Bomb * Space Jump * Missile Container in Portal Access * Energy Tank in Bioenergy Production * Defeat Dark Samus 1 * Dark Beam * Light Beam * Beam Ammo Expansion in Central Mining Stadion * Energy Tank in Mine Shaft (optional) * To Torvus/Dark Suit skip Torvus Bog: * Missile Container in Forgotten Bridge * Energy Tank in Temple Access * Super Missile * Emerald Translator * Boostball * Dark Torvus Key 1 * Seekers (in Temple Grounds) * Missile Container in Hydro Dynamo Station * Gravity Boost * Dark Torvus Key 2 * Grapple Beam * Dark Torvus Key 3 * Energy Tank in Cache B (optional) * Dark Visor * Return the energy * To Agon Agon Wastes: * Missile Tank in Transport Center (optional) * To Sanctuary Fortress Sanctuary Fortress: * Cobalt Translator * Spider Ball * Missile Container in Dynamo Works * To Torvus --> Main Powerbomb * Missile Container in Training Chamber (optional) --> Transporter to Sactuary Fortress * Ing Hive Key 1 * Dark Samus 2 * Echo Visor * Caretaker Drone * Beam Ammo Expansion in Watch Station * Screw Attack * Ing Hive Key 2 * Energy Tank in Watch Station Access (optional) * Ing Hive Key 3 * Annihilator Beam * Return the Energy * Sky Temple Sky 6 in Hive Dynamo Works * To Temple Grounds (Through Agon) Temple Grounds: * Sky Temple Key 9 in Accursed Lake * Light Suit * To Torvus Bog through Light Warp Torvus Bog: * Sky Temple Key 3 in Poisoned Bog * Beam Ammo Expansion in Cache A * Power Bomb Expansion in Putrid Alcove * Sky Temple Key 4 in Dungeon * To Sanctuary Fortress Sanctuary Fortress: * Power Bomb in Transit Station (optional) * Sky Temple Key 5 in Hive Entrance * To Agon Wastes Agon Wastes: * Sky Temple Key 1 in Battle Ground * Sky Temple Key 2 in Dark Oasis * To Great Temple ---> Sanctuary Fortress Path Temple Grounds: * Beam Ammo Expansion in Profane Path (optional) * Sky Temple Key 7 in Ing Reliquary * Sky Temple Key 8 in Defined Shrine * Emperator Ing * Dark Samus 3 * Dark Samus 4